A Moment
by ItsRainingAgain
Summary: sasuke and Naruto are running down the street in the early morning light.


he was lying awake in the darkness. he could hear the soft breathing of Sasuke's lungs beside him. inhale. outhale. the bed was small, and Naruto was thinking of how unbelievable, yet true, it was that Sasuke was lying in it with him. well, he could sort of understand, since he didn't have any spare mattress - he never expected people to actually sleep over at his house. but Sasuke had lightened up when Naruto asked him half past two if he wanted to stay the night. first, he seemed hesitant when Naruto told him about the whole I-don't-have-any-other-bed-than-this-one-situation. But here they were. sometimes, at night, when you can't sleep, and you are too tired to think of limits, you tend to fully open up for other people. naruto was one of those people who wants to reassure himself of things. suddenly, he wanted to find out how Sasuke's heart sounded. if the thumpings were soft, cold, fast or slow. he carefully scooted over a little closer to Sasuke's side, and lifted his head. he silently and carefully put his ear to Sasuke's chest, his hands curled up under his own chin. he heared the slow, soft thumpings of Sasuke's heart as it pumped the source of life throughout his body. slowly Naruto closed his eyes, feeling reassured that Sasuke was a living thing, with a body, and thoughts and feelings. he felt overwhelmed with the thought of it, that other people were just like him. he felt... included.  
Suddenly, he felt a hand touching his hair. he looked up to see that Sasuke wasn't asleep. normally, he'd have flewn right up, yelling stupid excuses. but right now, he was too tired to come up with anything, and he felt daring, staying where he were.  
though the hand touching his hair, he realized, wasn't vicious. it was raking its fingers through his hair, making goose bumps form on his skin, washing over him like pleasant waves, and making his mind go blank. it was just so nice, those fingers being so gentle and considerate, since nothing he ever got from anyone was hits when fighting, or the occasional pat in the back.  
he didn't notice at first, but then he realized that his fingers had been subconciously stroking the side of Sasuke's arm. he didn't seem to mind though, because he had his eyes closed, and the hand - though a bit slower now - was still silently combing his hair. Sasuke then tilted his head a bit and put his nose in naruto's hair, smelling the scent of his shampoo. It was a nice, warm feeling that somehow - Naruto felt he could live on for the rest of his days. Suddenly Naruto lifted his head to look at sasuke, supporting his weight on his elbows. the hand fell out of his hair, but rested beside his body, touching his sking lightly. the almost undetectable touch burned like the fiercest fire on Naruto's skin, and he wanted more, oh so much more, of that feeling.  
Naruto silently put one of his hands up from under him and touched Sasuke's face, falling back on his side with his head resting on Sasuke's arm. he slid his fingers across his cheek, then down onto his neck, sasuke moved his head a fraction of and inch to give more acess. just touching his thin skin, and seing the content look on Sasuke's face made electrical shots rake through his body. naruto continued to caress Sasuke's soft light skin, and Sasuke continued his previous hair combing. after a while, Naruto had made it all the way down to sasuke's waist, and his heart was beating faster than it should be. his breaths were heavy, and Sasuke was heaving his chest a little for more oxygen. the room which had been pleasantly cool to begin with was now very warm, and Sasuke had taken off his teeshirt because of the sweaty atmosphere. Naruto had his cerulean eyes fixated on Sasuke's onyx ones, and they were currently telling Naruto more things than words would ever be able of. there were so many emotions in them at the same time, that Naruto felt like losing himself in them forver might not be so bad. sasuke's face was so close, his breath was warm against naruto's mouth. naruto's nose was almost touching sasuke's cheek. slowly, hesitantly and perhaps a bit uncertain too, they both moved their faces forward, seeking the other boy's lips. the moment they touched, Naruto felt his lips burn with the desire to get more, and so he pressed harder and with more confidence on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke inhaled sharply, and moaned very quietly into the kiss. his hand flew up to naruto's collarbone, his neck and cheek while the other raked through his hair. naruto's hand that wasn't supporting his weight was feeling as much of sasuke's skin as it possibly could. shyly brushing over a nipple, and Sasuke gasped yet kept on kissing naruto. their tounges were experimenting with each other, tasting the other boy's saliva.  
they were panting and hands were everywhere and naruto had a burning desire to touch sasuke, to see if sasuke was as affected of this as he himself was.  
when Naruto's hand made its way down between Sasuke's legs, Sasuke thrust his hips forward, making sure there was no mistake just how affected he was. Naruto felt himself get even harder at the realization of this, and began stroking Sasuke. sasuke moaned and groaned and couldn't get enough of the waves of pleasure brought to him, putting his own hand in naruto's boxers. naruto gasped and then groaned loudly, stroking sasuke faster.  
they both came in the same heated moment, Naruto only seconds after Sasuke did. they both lay still, panting and sweaty, smiles carved on their faces for a while, taking in what just had happened. they looked at each other, and without words, they knew exactly how it was supposed to be thereafter. naruto could hear Sasuke's heart, still beating fast and hard against his chest. he laid his head down close to sasuke, starting to fall asleep to the slowing heart. when Sasuke's heartbeat was once again slow and soft with rest, naruto's was too.


End file.
